Just the Demigod Life
by thedaredevil
Summary: Besides killing monsters and learning how to climb lava rock walls, the life of a demigod can be average. It just depends on your definition of average.


Jason, Piper, Lou Ellen, Thalia and Leo were all sitting around the Zeus cabin, hanging out. Piper's head was in her hands and Jason was sitting next to her, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Drew's driving me crazy! Did you know she replaced all my clothes with slutty sequin dresses?" Piper cried. Ever since Piper took over the counselor position, Drew had been out to get her. However all of a sudden she was being extremely nice to Piper and acting like they were best friends, which was the complete opposite of what Piper wanted.

"You're wearing a t-shirt and jeans right now," Leo pointed out. Piper looked up and glared at him.

"This is the outfit I was wearing when Drew switched all my clothes. I've been wearing and re-washing it every night."

Thalia smirked at her. "Hey, I offered you a nice place in the Hunt. You wouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff if you had accepted. You'd be decked out in a nice parka and snow boots right now…if you had."

"Yeah, but then she wouldn't get to make out with Jason every four minutes," Lou Ellen joked, twisting her long pale blonde hair in her finger and giving the couple a look.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," Jason said, which earned him a jab in the ribs from Piper.

"Oh, Jason, you accidentally said _I'm _instead of _Leo's_. It's alright though, we all make mistakes." Leo grinned and slung an arm around Thalia casually. As soon as he touched her, she got up and marched to the other side of the room.

"Don't pretend you don't want me," he called after her.

Lou Ellen giggled and made a pillow hit him on the head. "She's going to strike you with lightning."

"Yes, she is," Thalia stated, crossing her arms and glaring at Leo who winked back at her. "Next time though, instead of a pillow, use a clock."

He kept sending her flirty gestures.

"…A grandfather clock, please."

"Hello, guys? I still have a problem here." Piper said, waving her arms around.

"Just borrow some of my clothes. Or I'll turn your dresses back into tees and jeans. It's not that big of a deal," Lou Ellen shrugged.

"It's not even that. It's Drew altogether! She won't stop bothering me." The daughter of Aphrodite said, shuddering. She turned and looked out of a window and saw Drew talking to Annabeth. She seemed to be asking about where Piper was.

Piper immediately hit the deck.

Jason closed the blinds. "She's probably just doing that to annoy you into giving up the counselor position in order to make her go away. Believe me; Octavian has tried that on me before."

"I'm not giving up head counselor, but she's seriously driving me insane. I can't—"

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. "Piper, honey, I know you're in there! Come on, your sisters and I want to do your make up."

"Help me," Piper mouthed and ran to hide under a bed.

"Open up!" Drew yelled.

Since she could charmspeak, Lou Ellen immediately stood up and opened the door. "Drew, now's not a good time."

"And it's never a good time to wear whatever you call _that_ ensemble, but for some reason, you're still doing it," Drew placed a hand on her hip and pushed Lou Ellen aside. "Piper, hon, I can see you under the bed."

"Whaaat? That's just my life sized Barbie doll," Leo blurted the first thing he could think of, and then turned bright red.

"Oh, is that what you make out with every day since you can't get a girl to even look at you without gagging? And look at that, even the doll's still hiding from you. What a pity," Drew said with fake sympathy.

"Hey, shut up, Drew!" Piper poked her head out from under the bed to glare at her half-sister.

"I knew you were trying to hide. But no matter! Come on, let's go! Oh my gods, green eyeliner would look _so _hot on you!" Drew bounced and pulled a miserable Piper away back to Cabin 10.

"Good luck to her," Leo nodded.

"Shouldn't we stop Drew?" Jason pondered after a long pause.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Thalia shrugged.

"So…what should we do now?" Lou Ellen asked.

Thalia tapped her wristwatch and a shield with a scary picture of Medusa on it popped out. "Anyone up for a little 2 on 2?" she grinned.


End file.
